The Story Of Jack and Kim's love
by Livesoccer44
Summary: This is the story of Jack and Kim's love. It starts off being friends, but will romance bud? Read to find out. Full of action and adventure in some chapters!
1. The Family's

Jacks Family:

Mother: Jeanette Brewer (46)

Father: Jonathan Brewer (45)

Himself: Jack Brewer (16)

Brother: Parker Brewer (8)

Twins: Lucas Brewer (2)

Addie Brewer (2)

Kim's Family:

Mother: Kallie Crawford (44)

Father: Chuck Crawford (42)

Moms Boss: Roger Land (37)

Grandma: Julia Kresant (70)

Big sister: Jenaveave Crawford (19)

Herself: Kimberly Crawford (16)

Little sister: Annabeth Crawford (9)

Milton's Family:

Mother: Sophia Krupnick (48)

Father: Nyle Krupnick (51)

Big brother: Kury Krupnick (21)

Himself: Milton Krupnick (16)

Little brother: Isaac Krupnick (14)

Little sister: Amelia Krupnick (8)

Little brother: Adam Krupnick (7)

Little sister: Kathie Krupnick (4)

Jerry's Family:

Mother: Estana (38)

Father: Joey (40)

Himself: Jerry (16)

Little Brother: Austy (12)

Little Sister: Alilo (Uh-lee-low) ( 7)

Little Sister: Areana (5)

Baby on its way (Girl): Subrina


	2. More then friends?

Jack's POV:

It was a beautiful day. I had just woken up from a wonderful night, with amazing dreams. You can probably guess who I was dreaming about, yep that's right Kim. Kim has been my best friend for 3 years now and that friendship is turning into a crush. Kim is just so pretty, no wait forget pretty she is damn gorgeous. Her blond hair sits perfectly on her shoulders, her skin is as smooth as a baby's bottom (ok that sounded cheesy), and her smile can light up my world like nobody else. Wow look at what Kim is turning me into, a One Direction lunatic. LOL

I am officially at school. I am standing by my locker getting my books out for my first class, math. I absolutely love math and I am good at it too. I am in college math, so I'm above my grade. I wish Kim was in my math class though. Kim is as smart as me, and is in the same math level, she just has Mrs. Heibers (math teacher) second block instead of first, which sucks. Oh here comes Kim now I can't wait to talk to her.

Kim's POV:

I woke up by my annoying alarm clock beeping at me like a crazy chinchilla. I got up and had breakfast with my mom, dad, grandma Julia, my two sisters, and my moms boss. You see my mom works at home so she has like a helper man named Mr. Land who comes and works in our basement with her. He isn't really her boss, but he kinda is in charge. I have a big sister named Jenaveave who is leaving for college in a couple of weeks. She had a one month break to come home since she is an A+ student and was ahead of everyone else. I also have a little sister named Annabeth, she is 9 and one of my best friends. My grandma Julia lives with us too, my grandpa had died when I was 10, so six years ago, and my grandma Julia was depressed so we invited her to live with us. My mom is 5 months pregnant with what we are hoping to be a boy this time. Anyways I have to get to school see ya.

When I walked into the school, on the other side of the hallway I saw my best friend and crush Jack Brewer. He is looking really sexy today. You see Jack and I have been best friends for 3 years and we have gotten very close. The first time we met, in the cafeteria, I thought he was cute. Now I think he isn't just cute but is hot as well. I love how his hair can blow in the wind, and how his dimples can make any girl melt. Oh god he's coming over, I better stop daydreaming.

Jacks POV:

"Hey Kim," I stated to the beautiful girl standing in front of me.

" Oh hey Jack what's up," she replied.

" Oh you know same old, same old"

" How's your family?" She asked

" Their great,my brother is starting football today for the first time, and the twins are getting older everyday. How about you, how's your mom feeling?"

" I'm great. My mom is doing fine, just some morning sickness that's all"

" Oh ya I remember when my mom was pregnant with the twins, her bladder was so squished that every time she laughed she peed a little"

" Ya I totally remember that, it was so funny, but that must have been embarrassing for her"

" Ya, it was" We laughed for a little bit remembering those good times.

"Ring ring ring ring ring!"

" Oh that's the bell" Kim stated, " I better get to class, see you Jack"

"Oh wait Kim real quick, umm... I was wondering if umm... maybe yo... u wanted tttt...Tttoo grab some pizza?" I stuttered. "like as friends" I quickly added.

" Umm... ya sure, but we're going to be late for class, we will talk later, okay"

" Okay bye Kim see you after class"

" Ya see you after class Jack"


	3. Daydreamer!

Kim's POV:

When Jack asked me about getting pizza I wast rumbling in the inside. This was the moment that we might become more then friends, but that thought was quickly ruined when Jack added in "like as friends." I know that he was probably thinking that I didn't like him that way, so he said as friends so I would be ok. But that's not true. I think I may love Jack, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back. That thought killed me inside, I have always liked Jack, and him not liking me is horrible.

Time skip

I just had first block with social studies. Now, I'm going to math. I wish Jack and I were in the same class, but nooooo the stupid teachers had to place us in different blocks. JERKS! lol just joking. I love the teachers, they are all so nice to me, but it probably helps that I'm an A+ student.

Jacks POV:

After my math class I walked to my locker to get my books for social studies. I saw Kim walking down the stairs but she had a distant expression on her face. It looks like she may like a new guy. That sentence bubbled in my head. I've always wanted Kim and I to be more then friends. Today I was planning on asking her out, but as you already know I chickened out and said as friends. Oh well I better go talk to her.

"Hey Kim," I stated.

No answer

"Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim!" I kept shouting but know answer.

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I licked my finger and stuck it in her ear. Oh that got her attention.

" Jack! what the heck was that for you big idiot," she yelled.

" Sorry but Ms. Kim is daydreaming again."

"ooo...ooh well I...IIIIII g...uess I was just th...thinking," She stammered.

" Uh-huh, sure. So who is this oh mighty guy that you seem to love, by the looks of it."

Kim blushed a deep red color. Wow she must really be falling hard for this one.

" It's nobody, I don't know what you are talking about Jack."

" Ya sure you don't."

" Ok I like someone, but I'm not telling you who it is."

" Fine, Whatever. See you around Kimmy."

"Oh no Jack don't you go there, or I will rip out your tonsils and feed them to the sharks at Sea World, you here me,"

She was right in my face. Even if she was this sweet, gorgeous, innocent girl on the outside, but the inside she is like a vicious killer lamb. Ya that's right I went there...again.

"Ok see you later Jack." Kim said like she was a sweet little girl with a lollipop. Wow that girl is scary, but that what I live about here.


	4. Not so good for Jack part 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I hadn't uploaded, in a while I was so busy with school, my friends, and my boyfriend. So I hope you like this chapter.**

Jacks POV:

Second block has ended and I'm ready for lunch. I saw Kim by her locker so I went over to say hi.

"Hey Kim how was class?" I asked her.

"It was great Jack, how about yours?"

" It was ok, but I'm ready to eat. Ready to go?"

" Yep let's head to the place they call the cafeteria," Kim said with a sense of goofy in her voice.

In the lunch room:

" Hey Milton and Jerry," I stated to my friends.

" Hello my fellow friend" said nerdy Milton.

" What up dude. Today is totally swag yo!" and that of course was Jerry.

Kim and I say down with our trays and began to eat. Kim and I were talking about what in the world that we were eating, and the guys were talking about something about lovebirds. I'm guessing it was Kim and I sense they have been trying to set us up for days/ years. Even though that it is true that I have a crush on her, doesn't mean she has a crush on me too. I mean remember earlier today, she was daydreaming over some guy. It was probably Brad Wolf. She always seemed interested in that guy. Like when Rudy was on a motorcycle trip with Bobby and Phil, and we decided to through a party she wanted to invite him to the dance. So it's either Brad or Brett. I remember Brett. Kim and him were a couple for a couple of months when the dojo split up. When they broke up I was so happy (ok that may have sounded mean and messed up, but hey that's my girl he's loving on. Well technically she isn't my girl, but whatever ok this is my thoughts so I can dream whatever I want to dream). My thoughts were interrupted by Kim waving her hand in my face yelling "Jack, Jack, Jack, are you there."

" Um. ya sorry I just zoned out, um. sorry guys but I have to go,"

I new that I had to get out of there as soon as possible. I was starting to imagine things, and it wasn't going well.

" Jack, Jack where are you, wait for me" I heard in the distance, but then it started to fade and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. The next thing I knew was that I was on the ground, and I heard only one thing...The sound of Kim screaming my name and kneeling down by my side, then...

...I blacked out.

**So was it good? Please Review and tell me what I should add and what you thought of this chapter. And again sorry for not uploading for a while, sorry it was kinda short! I will upload soon! **


	5. Hospital Visit

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy with school and stuff! Since I still have another week off of school, I am going to try and update every day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks,

Livesoccer44

Kim's POV:

I'm going to say it, I am having a major panic attack right now. When Jack ran out of the cafeteria and I ran after him, he had blacked out and fainted. I was kneeling next to his body practically having a heart attack! On his head trickles of blood was coming out! When he had fallen his head must of cracked open! By this time a whole crowd of people had gathered around, and were whispering about what happened.

"Jack, Jack, Jack please wake up, PLEASE!" I cried while shaking him.

The principle had come out and when he saw Jack, his face turned pale white and had a shocked expression on his face.

"FOCUS!" I yelled at him, "Jack needs our help, go call 911!" I yelled to him.

A few minutes later...

I heard the blaring sound of the ambulance coming. I was so glad that they were here. I was so worried that Jack would never wake up, and since I was crying I couldn't see if he was breathing or not! The next thing I knew was someone was pulling me back away from Jack. I kicked and punched all I could to get out of the doctors reach, but more and more of them kept coming. I realized that I would never be able to loose there grip. Usually I would be able to, but I am in so much shock right now I wouldn't be able to fight any more.

"Jack, Jack," I kept screaming, but it was know use.

Jacks POV:

I fell to the ground with a hard thump. I whimpered a little, because my head hit the floor with a lot of force. I could feel my head start to bleed. Then, ringing started to fill my ears. My head felt so full, almost as if it was stuff with cotton balls. I could still hear Kim's faint calls coming closer and closer, then I felt her hand touch mine. She layer on top of me to give me a hug as she was trying to comfort me. All of a sudden, everything went black. My hearing, eyesight, and sense of touch went out.

3 hours later...

My eyes opened. Everything around me was white. Then everything came to focus, I was in the hospital. I heard a faint snuffling sound in the room. Really quickly I brought my head up.

"Uh," I stated with pain.

"Jack?" I heard.

Then again, "Jack, Jack it's you. Your ok. Oh my god, thank The Lord your ok," Said a very familiar force, but I couldn't quite make out who it was. Then I was bombarded with a hug. Blonde hair was covering my eyes. After a couple minutes, the girl got off of me. Then the door opened, a lady, man, a boy probably the age of 9 pr 10, and two little toddlers came into the room. I was so confused. The only question that came to my head was...

"Who are you people?"

Then the room was filled with peer horror and many shocked faces, especially the girl who had hugged me, she had started to cry again.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I hope I will update soon. Review what you thought, and what I should do next.

Thanks for reading,

Livesoccer44 is out!


	6. Memory Come Back Part 1

Kim's POV:

"Who are you people?" Jack asked us. I went into complete shock and started to cry. I didn't want everyone to see me like this, but Jack has been my best friend for 3 years, and my crush as well. I ran out of the room before anything else would break my heart. I heard his family calling after me, but I kept running not looking back.

Jeanette (Jacks mother) POV:

I knew Kim was in a lot of shock because of Jack, and don't get me wrong I was too. I took a deep breath and stepped towards the brunette. "Jack I am your mother, Jeanette," I told him.

"Who's Jack?" He replied. I was very shocked at that question, but I got my mind straight and kept on going.

"You are Jack, my son. Black belt in karate, straight A student, and also the boy who has a crush on Kim!" I said whispering the last part.

"Who's Kim?"

"Kim's your giiirrlfrrieeend!" stated Parker (8 year old brother of Jack).

"Parker! Kim is not Jacks girlfriend. Even though they act like it!" I yelled.

"Wait so this Kim chick isn't my girlfriend, but I have a crush on her?" He asked.

"Yes honey, but don't tell Kim that. The Jack I know wouldn't want that to come out!"

"Yes mom," He said back. "Who are all of you guys, and where is Kim?"

"Kim was that blonde girl that hugged you and ran out!" I stated to Jack.

"Oh, why did she run out?"

"She was very upset," I started "Kim has been your best friend for 3 years. You guys have sleepovers at least once a week, you guys go shopping together, and you guys snuggle and read and watch movies together. You are practical a couple." I said.

"It sounds like she likes me too then!"

"We are all very sure she does. She comes straight to you for advice, always has a smile on her face around you, and is always so close to you," I replied.

"Oh, so we are practically a couple then!" Jack said.

"YES! You finally admit it!" Everyone shouts at the same time. He chuckles then asks...

Jacks POV:

"YES! You finally admit it!" Everyone shouts. I chuckle then ask...

"So who are all of you?" I ask them.

"This is your father, Jonathan." My mother stated. A man with bulky shoulders, shaggy brown hair,and a mixture of green and blue for the eyes, comes close to me and hugs me with allot his might. You could tell that he works out.

"Next, is your little bro, Parker, who is eight." A boy with blonde shorthair, sporty cloths,and crooked teeth walks up to me.

"What up bro? I hope you get your memory back soon. Get better okay dude?" He stated.

"Ok lil bro."

"Next, we have the twins. This is your other brother Lucas and then born 21 seconds later is your only sis, Addie." Two little toddlers came up to me. They were trying to pounce on the bed which wasn't working very well.

"Guys leave Jack be. He needs his rest," My mom told them sternly.

"It's ok mom, they can come up here for a couple minutes." She grabbed both of them and set them next to me. "How old are they?" I ask.

"They are two" My dad replied.

"Are you going to be ok?" Addie asked me.

"I will be just fine little tikes!" I told them. I then say my whole family with a surprised expression on there faces.

"What?"I asked them.

"You always called them little tikes!" My mom replied to me.

"I did?"

"Yup. Let's see... Who are the name of all your best friends?" She asked me.

"Ummm... Kim, but that's allI know!" Everyone's faces dropped. Obviously they thought I got my memory back, but nope. All of a sudden the door opened a and Kim came back in, but this time with more people. There was herself, a lady, a man, a teenage girl (probably older than Kim), a little girl (probably around the age of my brother), and an older lady.

"Hey Kim!" I said.

"Jack you know my name. Is your memory back?" She asked while she pulled me in a hug.

"No, not yet," I replied. Her face dropped, but then she said that's ok, it will come back when it comes back.

"Anyways Jack this is my mom, Kallie, and this is my dad, Chuck." Kallie had beautiful hair, just like Kim, gorgeous green eyes, and a lovely blood red dress on. Chuck had brown hair, a stern look on his face (which kinda scared me), and a nice green stripped shirt with jeans on.

"Hello Jack, I hope you are feeling better" Kallie said to me while giving me a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Crawford I have wonderful, how about you?" I asked her.

"Very nice thank you, and ah Jack."

"Yes Mrs. Crawford."

"Please call me Kallie."

"Will do Mrs. Craw... wait Kallie." I corrected my self.

"Wait Jack, how did you know our last names?" Kim asked me.

"I don't know, it just came to me I guess!"

"I think chunks of your memory are flooding back to you Jack."

"Yes I agree Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimm... wait you know that too."

"Oh sorry Kim, and like you said before, memories are flooding back to me." Kim smiled to me then kept on introducing me to her family. My parents were right I do like Kim, she is smart, nice, sweet, funny, and drop dead gorgeous!

"These are me two sisters. Jenaveave is the oldest, she is 19, and Annabeth is the youngest, she is 9." stated Kim.

They both waved at me and said hope you are feeling better.

"And finally this is my grandmother, Julia."

Julia also waved to me with a small smile. She seemed very quiet and reserved, which I didn't mind. She seems like a very nice lady with a kind heart. I started to wonder why she was here with Kim, but I didn't say anything. Then the door opened again, and a nurse came in to.

"Jack you are free to leave," The nurse said then walked out. I was so relieved to leave. Now I get to go home and see my room and everything. This is going to be a great night.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I will be able to add more tomorrow for part 2! Thanks for reading! :) Please review!


End file.
